


a smile that can save

by theableboy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:21:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theableboy/pseuds/theableboy
Summary: poetry poetry poetry, my dear





	a smile that can save

you take a drag,

blowing down his virgin throat,

“breathe in, sweetheart. there you go.”

he chokes, you wrap your hand around his throat.

“shh, it’s alright, i got you, darling.”

 

high and dazed, pushed effortlessly onto his back

you fit yourself inside, push and push until a cry breaks free from his lips.

“dean,” he pleads like a prayer.

“sammy,” you reply, like the end, like the our father, amen.

 

the bed is creaking, the neighbors are banging on the wall.

 

he smiles up at you, 16 and intoxicated.

he smiles, innocent eyes that make you feel like a sinner.

 

he smiles, 

and you're saved.

  
  


// 

**Author's Note:**

> poetry poetry poetry, my dear


End file.
